


The Wolf Awakens Once More

by ChaosController



Series: Were-wolves Lurk and Darkness Creeps [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Silver Eyes, So Sappy, Werewolf AU, golden eyes, i guess, injured logan, injured roman, logan is just such an emotional wreck, logan is over emotional, not graphic but there is some blood, not much patton or roman, patton is a sweetheart, this is so cheesy, trigger warning, virgil goes a little over-protective on logan, werewolf roman, werewolf virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: The full moon looms close and the sides are anxious, but what will happen when the wolf arises once more?





	The Wolf Awakens Once More

**Author's Note:**

> FrickinGwaine, here's your long awaited chapter/story/update. It' took a while and I'm not all that happy with it, but I hope you enjoy five to six days on and off work. <3
> 
> Let me know if any of you want any updates, I'm working on another update for the Shifting AU, but I'd be happy to do more updates if you ask. Though considering how long it took me to do this one it may take a while before you see any new stories or updates.

The ticking of the clock was the only thing Virgil heard. Eyes closed as he waited for sleep with the tiredness of someone who’d stayed up two nights in a row. He wanted to sleep, needed to sleep, but all he could think of was the fact that the full moon was only a day away. He held back a sigh as he turned over and let his mind go blank, until memories of his conversation with Logan a few weeks ago crept into his mind and polluted his thoughts. How could Logan think that staying with him in wolf form was a good idea? He could maul the other facet and Logan wasn’t the least bit worried about it. 

The clock ticked on. Virgil sat up and opened his eyes to glare at the clock. While it wasn’t the clocks fault that Logan was being stupid and foolhardy, it felt like it. He was just so angry. At Logan, at the clock, at himself. He ruffled his hair and bit his lip. He was supposed to help Thomas and keep him safe. How could he do that when a part of Thomas wanted to use his body for an experiment that could get him killed. 

Virgil growled lowly as he remembered Logan’s threat. If he was going to stay in Logan’s room he wouldn’t be able to get to Patton’s quickly enough if Logan needed help to ward off Roman. It was a stupid plan, a stupid theory. A stupid theory that was giving him elevated levels of anxiety and fear that led to this insomnia that was keeping him up at night. 

He glanced up at the clock and wished it would go faster. He hadn’t argued with Logan over the theory for a week now and he knew the other thought he’d won. Virgil wasn’t giving up that easy, not when it was Logan’s wellbeing on the line. He couldn’t let the logical facet get himself hurt over something so stupid as a theory. 

With a groan Virgil stood and walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He let the shower run with an almost scalding heat. His skin flushed red and he felt cleaner than he had in days. 

The shower was over quickly and he dried himself, smirking a little as he watched the black smear on the white towel’s surface. The material was soft, fluffy, it reminded him of the fur he sprouted during his brief time of clarity as a wolf. The time when he…Virgil shuddered a little, he’d rather not remember that little detail. 

It haunted him whenever he saw Logan. Those red marks on his neck, still as raw as ever. It had caused him many a late night, berating himself over something he couldn’t control. The marks, like his eyes and teeth, were an ever-growing reminder of just how badly he could hurt Logan…and Patton, but he was more worried about the facet that had insisted on spending the night with him in his wolf form. 

Virgil walked back to his room, not paying attention to his surroundings until a heavy hand gripped his shoulder and he was spun around.

“You could at least talk to me when I ask you how you are”, Roman said with a frown as he took his hand off Virgil’s shoulder and sighed. 

“Sorry”, Virgil muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Roman had been calling him and he hadn’t heard the creative facet. How could he not have heard him? The facet before him was obnoxiously over the top, and extremely loud at times. 

“I asked if you were okay. You seemed really out of it and the others are beginning to worry too”, Roman said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Virgil softly. Virgil felt the guilt crawl up his spine from his stomach. He’d made them worry. He’d made even Roman worry.

“I’m fine. Just a little…whatever, it’s nothing”, Virgil muttered, turning away from the flamboyant facet and making a quick retreat to his room.

“Talk to them”, Roman called out as Virgil disappeared, leaving nothing but an ominous presence behind. Roman sighed and ventured back to his own room. If Virgil refused to talk then he’d just have to make him talk, even if that meant bringing Logan and Patton into this. 

Roman chuckled a little at the thought of the logical facet. He’d never show it, but they all knew he was worried about the anxious facet, far more than he let on. If they just talked, perhaps they could sort this out together. 

 

Virgil collapsed onto his bed and looked at his clock. Thing must be broken, he mused as he glanced out the window at the sunlit world outside. Whereas his clock was telling him it was almost midnight. No wonder he’d run into Roman. 

He sighed and rolled over, grabbing his knees and pulling them up to his chest as it dawned on him that today was the day of the full moon. He swallowed heavily as his throat constricted with nerves. Today was the day they’d…well Logan, would find out whether Virgil was dangerous while in his wolf form. Virgil turned over onto his side, knees still tucked tight under his chin. He whimpered a little at the thought of harming the other. 

Would he be able to control himself? He wasn’t able to last time, but maybe this time would be different. He’d gone through it once before, maybe he would gain more conscious thought each time until he was able to control and remember what happened while he was a wolf. It was a long shot, but maybe he could rally against his wolf consciousness and take control, rather than sleep through it. 

Either way, he’d still have to figure out how to deal with Logan. He didn’t want to hurt the logical facet, but he didn’t want the other to be scared of him. If his wolf scared Logan or hurt him, he didn’t think he could live with himself. 

 

While Virgil was going over all the possibilities he could think of that might end with Logan hurt, Logan was thinking of all the possibilities that could do with Virgil, Roman or Patton getting hurt. He had thought long and hard about his decision to stay with Virgil while the other was a wolf and he knew it was the right decision. He needed to find out if this was a good idea, if he got mauled it’d be worth it for the knowledge he needed. 

Logan groaned softly and sighed as he rubbed his face. His reflection looked worse than he felt. He knew the others would be worrying about Roman and Virgil, he couldn’t take that away from them. He was being selfish if he put his own needs in front of the new wolves, right? Right. 

He just felt so useless. He breathed deeply as he thought about the last time he had talked with Virgil. How could he be so stupid? Virgil wouldn’t want his company…would he? No, no he wouldn’t. His heart accelerated as his emotions began to get the better of him. Tears began to well in the corners of his eyes and he closed them, thinking bitter thoughts about himself. 

Logan opened his eyes and sighed as his golden eyes trailed over husk of a facet before him. Wait, golden eyes…Logan widened his eyes and blinked several times as he looked at his reflection. Gold eyes blinked back at him, shining brightly in the dim room. There was a noise from outside his room and Logan quickly closed his eyes as his door was knocked on.

“Logan?”, a breathy voice asked and Logan felt his breath catch. Virgil was here. It wasn’t even close to evening, why was he here?

“Yes?”, Logan asked, keeping his eyes closed as he quickly wiped all traces of tears from his face and listened for the opening of the door. Virgil walked in and Logan felt his bed dip as the other sat down next to him.

“Why are your eyes closed?”

“I’m trying to remember everything I know about werewolves from the official creed papers”, Logan said. It wasn’t a lie, well a part of it was, but that part wasn’t as big as the true part.

“Look…I felt like you might want me here, but if you’d like some time alone…look I’ll just come back some other time”, Virgil muttered going to stand, but Logan felt his eyes burn and grabbed the other facet’s sleeve. Virgil stopped and looked down at Logan, tears leaking out of closed eyes. Something in him compelled him to drop to his knees and wipe away the tears and he followed through on the thought. Logan started back eyes opening at the unexpected contact. Virgil’s eyes widened slightly as the gold in Logan’s eyes died down back to their normal brown hues. 

“You have…golden eyes?”, Virgil asked softly and Logan felt the tears well up again, the gold returning as the tears slid down his cheeks and he shuffled back on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in the tops of them. 

Logan whimpered softly and Virgil felt a little guilty. Logan’s new eye colour seemed to be a sore topic at the present time. 

“Hey, it’s not all that bad. I…kinda like it”, Virgil tried. Logan’s sniffling stopped and his lifted his face a little and gave Virgil a small, watery smile. Virgil almost sighed with relief as he lifted himself onto Logan’s bed and crawled up closer to him, dragging his hand across Logan’s cheek and gently running his fingers over the tear stains. The golden eyes seemed to be linked to Logan’s sadness as the glow diminished rapidly after he gave Virgil the smile. 

“You mean that?”

“Of course, I mean it, you clueless nerd”, Virgil muttered with a smile. Logan smiled back, wiping the eye that Virgil hadn’t touched. 

“I’m not clueless”, Logan said with a small huff of laughter. 

“Maybe not with everything, but you definitely are with some things”, Virgil said with a little smirk. Logan stared at him with a smile on his face and Virgil felt his face heat up at the small distance between the two facets.

“Hey, kiddos! It’s almost six and dinner is piping hot”, Patton said with a grin as he popped his head into Logan’s room and then disappeared from sight. Logan flushed in embarrassment and Virgil pushed his body back quickly. He let out a yelp as he fell off the bed, back and head hitting the floor as his legs landed back on the bed and he groaned. 

“Virgil, are you okay?”, Logan asked and Virgil bolted to his feet, stumbling slightly, but ultimately trying to look as cool as he could. 

“I’m fine. Let’s go get dinner”, Virgil said without a second glance as he all but ran out of the room and to the common area for the meal Patton had prepared. 

 

The four sat on the couch in the common area, watching the TV flicker but not taking anything in. It was silent apart from the sound of the TV and the soft hum of the fridge. They all almost jumped when the soft chime of a timer went off and Logan pulled out his phone as it vibrated and dinged lightly, signalling that there was only an hour before sunset. Without a word Logan stood and walked into the kitchen, filling four glasses with water and grabbing a tray. The others watched his back as he took the tray and glasses upstairs, the soft thud of feet on carpet echoing through the dreary house. The steps stopped and a door opened, there was silence for a moment before the footsteps started up again. Another door another moment of silence and then more footsteps this time on their way towards the stairs. As Logan descended he spoke and the silence was broken.

“I’ve put a glass of water in Patton’s room and two in my own in case we get thirsty”, he said, carrying the tray under one arm and the other glass in his hand. 

“And the last glass?”, Patton asked as he eyed the container filled with liquid. 

“That’s going to stay down here. It’s for you in case you have to make an escape and think you may need water with you. I’d ask you not to drink this as it is for emergencies only”, Logan said, eyes wandering over the three still sitting on the couch. The room fell into silence once more.

“What now?”, Roman asked, swallowing a little as his throat became a little drier. 

“Well, we could board you in now, or we could do it later, either way Patton will be left hammering in nails by himself. The question is, who do you want to nail in first. If we go for Roman first, Virgil and I can help. But if you go for Virgil and myself, Roman will have to help you”, Logan said as he set the glass down and walked into the kitchen to deposit the tray. 

“I guess we could do Roman first”, Patton said, playing with his hands and looking at the floor before turning his face to look at Roman. The fanciful side nodded softly and stood from the couch beginning to walk up the stairs as the others watched him leave.

“I’ll get the nails and hammer. There should be planks in my room”, Logan said as he opened some drawers and began to search for the tools he needed. Patton sighed softly, but stood and took his leave. Virgil waited, wanting to give the two a moment to talk alone before the other werewolf was boarded up for the night. With ease Logan and Virgil walked up the stairs, nails and hammer in Logan’s hands as they climbed. They stopped as hushed voices became clearer and stayed out of sight as they heard a soft sigh and a small cough. They spent a few minutes in the shadows, listening to the whispers of the others, until Logan’s phone vibrated and they knew they had little time left. 

“Time to board up, Patton, Roman”, Logan said as he approached the door and Patton walked out, looking as crestfallen as a child whose pet had just died. They made quick work of the door and said their goodnights to Roman. The fanciful side merely muttered a soft farewell in return before the room behind the boarded up door fell into silence. 

“Let’s get this over with”, Virgil muttered as he entered Logan’s room, followed by the logical persona who gave Patton a small smile, said a quick goodbye and sat down on his bed as hammering began. They’d have to make sure to cover the holes up, but Logan was more grateful, than anything, at this point in time for having a new door. 

The hammering ceased and Logan looked over at Virgil, curled up in the corner of his room, trying to get as far away from the logical facet as possible. Logan sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, biting his lip as he wondered how the night would turn out. Patton said a goodbye to the two and footsteps sounded outside the door, moving swiftly away. 

“How long until you…”, Logan trailed off, eyes landing on Virgil as the other lifted his head to look at the logical facet. He narrowed his eyes at Logan and the other turned his eyes to the ground. 

“Could be anytime now. Didn’t exactly have a clock when it happened”, Virgil said with a sigh, eyes closing as he felt the hair on his arms prickle, the sensation spreading over his body. Virgil let out a small growl as pain rippled through his body and he twisted away from Logan, looking at the corner as his eyes lit up and teeth began to shift and grow. He kept back the howls and whimpers of pain, letting out small grunts as his body began to change, fur spreading over his arms and legs. The last conscious thought he had was that Logan should just run. His vision blurred and faded, he heard Logan let out a gasp and a cry of surprise and his mind went blank. 

 

Logan stilled as the wolf finished changing and it opened its eyes. It turned to him and he trembled as it growled, eyes as golden as ever. His eyes burned and a tear ran down his cheek as the wolf howled. He steeled his nerves as he imagined Patton getting mauled by Roman’s wolf form. He couldn’t let that happen, he needed to find a way around this problem. The wolf growled closer and Logan shuffled back as he felt his emotions go wild, more tears streamed down his cheeks and he closed his eyes. 

The wolf stepped back. This animal on this thing. This crying creature. He felt a pull to it, a need to comfort it. He felt guilty for making it cry. It was like he was. Confused, scared. It just needed someone to care. Someone to protect it. The wolf jumped onto the bed and whined lowly, dropping to its belly as the creature quickly backed away. Another whine as the wolf stopped moving and sniffed the creature. It cried out a little as the wolf’s wet nose touched its flesh. The wolf gave another little whine and tilted its head to the side, rolling over and shoving its stomach. The animal stopped crying and looked at the wolf. The wolf looked back and languished as the animal touched his stomach, letting the appendage rub his stomach softly. 

“Virgil…are you still in there?”, the creature said. The noise was familiar, but the wolf could care less about the familiarity of it. The appendage on his stomach was all he cared about right now, that and the fact the creature had stopped crying. The wolf rolled over and the animal retracted its arm. It stood and walked, shakily up to the animal, wrapping his body around the creature and laying its head in the animal’s lap. He was content with this. Just sitting here with the animal in peace, at least until a howl punctured the silence and hunting instincts kicked in. 

Logan felt his body tense once more as the wolf growled. His fear grew and he stilled as the wolf growled again and jumped off the bed. The golden eyed wolf looked over Logan’s door and stepped back ramming its body against the wood structure. Logan closed his eyes for a second in fear as the door broke open and there was the quick thud of something heavy running down the hall. Another crack echoed as Patton’s door was opened and Logan felt his heart fill with dread. He ran out of his room, down the hall and flung his body down the stairs. 

Patton opened his eyes, still a little sleepy. 

“Logan?”, he called out, confused as the other facet stopped in front of him and a loud growling filled the air as two wolves crashed down the stairs behind him. “W-what…what’s going on?”

“Stay down and don’t say anything”, Logan said as he turned to the wolves. The silver eyed one let out a loud bark and jumped at Logan. The world slowed as the Logan lifted his arm up to defend himself and sped up when the wolf’s jaw clamped down on the flesh. Logan let out a cry and fell back, the wolf still attached to his arm. Patton looked down at the two as Roman shook Logan’s arm, ripping the flesh as he did. Logan whimpered and a loud growl pierced the air. The silver eyed wolf let go of Logan’s arm and looked back at the golden eyed wolf. Said wolf had his shoulders hunched, back raised, teeth showing and eyes ablaze with fury. Roman awoke and looked back at Logan, feeling his guilt crawl up his spine. He wanted to tell the other facet he was sorry. Apologise for all the pain the other must be in. He winced a little as Logan let out a hiss of pain and cradled his arm close.

Virgil was angry. He stared at Roman. Roman who had tried to maul Logan. Roman who had tried to and actually hurt Logan. Roman who had blood on his muzzle which he was sorely going to pay for. Virgil pounced, Logan’s small whimpers of pain fuelling his rage as he bit into Roman’s shoulder, shaking the other wolf with as much ferocity as he could muster. He didn’t even realise he had control of his wolf form, he just knew that Roman had hurt Logan and that was not going to fly. 

“Virgil.”

The wolf stopped and looked up at Logan, who looked him in the eyes. Multiple emotions flashed through Logan’s eyes, some Virgil could pinpoint, some he couldn’t. Sadness, fear, anger, worry, guilt, and pain. Virgil felt his anger rise again as the last one presented itself. He wanted to tear Roman apart for hurting Logan. He wanted the other wolf to feel the pain Logan was in tenfold. But Logan lifted his hand and used a motion that one would use to get a dog to drop something. 

“Drop”, Logan said sternly and Virgil dropped Roman to the ground, the other wolf whining softly in pain. Patton stood and walked over, picking the wolf up and taking him up the stairs and back to Patton’s room. 

Logan looked back at Virgil and frowned at the wolf softly.

“So…you can understand me now?”, Logan asked and Virgil nodded his head, feeling a little guilty as Logan hissed and stood. “You couldn’t before. Maybe you’ve shaken some sense into Roman as well as yourself.”

The wolf grunted softly and raced into the kitchen, jumping onto the counter and manoeuvring his way to the cupboard that held the first aid kit. He nudged the door open with his nose and grabbed the kit with his teeth, jumping off the counter as Logan walked into the kitchen and hissed softly as he washed the bleeding cuts on his arm. Virgil watched, dropping the kit onto the floor and opening it as best he could. Logan reached down to grab a bandage and began to wrap his arm as he slid down to the floor and Virgil laid down. His head pricked up as the bandage slipped out of Logan’s quaking hand and Logan cursed softly under his breath, reaching out to grab the somewhat sterile, white, medical fabric. Virgil frowned as Logan began to try and wrap his wound again with the bandage. 

With a huff Virgil rose and took the bandage away softly with his mouth, causing Logan to sigh and grab a new bandage from the kit. Virgil lay down again, let the bandage go and licked his lips as he watched Logan take care of himself. Logan’s hand slipped on the bandage again, but Virgil was closer this time and he bumped the falling bandage into Logan’s lap with his nose. 

“Thank you”, Logan said softly and Virgil inwardly groaned at his inability to help Logan properly. He felt so useless. Logan was injured and tending to himself, and Virgil couldn’t do anything worthwhile to help. He could berate Logan with a small growl once and a while, but that was about it. He couldn’t bandage Logan’s arm, he couldn’t disinfect the wound, he couldn’t even open the first aid kit, for crying out loud. With a huff, he let his mind wander until he felt something stir in his back. He closed his eyes and opened them again, feeling taller and more cramped than before. 

“Welcome back to the land of the human”, Logan said with a sideways glance as he pulled the bandage tight and attempted to put a clip on the already red dotted bandage. Without a word Virgil sat up, frowned and shooed Logan’s hand out of the way so he could re-bandage the wound, stopping once and a while when the logical facet let out small hisses of pain. 

“You shouldn’t have had to do that”, Virgil said softly as he glared down at Logan’s mangled flesh, once more now covered by the red dotted bandage and clipped into place on the logical facets arm. They two sat in silence for a while before Virgil sighed and sat back, crossing his legs and leaning back on his arms. 

“Roman was not to blame”, Logan said softly and Virgil’s eyes flashed gold at the mention of the fanciful trait.

“Don’t defend him”, Virgil growled indignantly and Logan gave him a stony stare. 

“You bit me last time, should Roman have to have consequences for something you did not have consequences for. I highly doubt he was in his right mind when he latched onto my arm”, Logan said softly, avoiding Virgil’s piercing stare. 

“He needs to know that it’s not okay to just bite people, especially you…and Patton, especially you and Patton”, Virgil quickly amended and Logan looked at him. 

“If he is to be given punishment, should you not also receive one for biting me last month?”

“I already took my punishment. You were scared of me and wouldn’t talk to me. I think that’s punishment enough.”

“Very well. Then his punishment has been dealt already.”

“W…what do you mean four-eyes?”

Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname but continued his thought nonetheless. “You ripped into his shoulder with your teeth. Is that not punishment enough?”

“Oh, right…sorry about that.”

“I believe you were not in the wrong, nor in the right with your actions, but I am glad that Roman is no longer hanging off my arm and that he has not tried to maul me further.”

“This is what I told you would happen.”

“You proposed that you would maul me, not Roman.”

“Tomato, tomato”, Virgil said, sighing and falling onto his back, flailing a little when he lost his balance on the way down.

“I do not think that is applicable in this situation”, Logan said with a small giggle. Virgil smirked and watched Logan laugh a little at his actions. He liked seeing the other laugh, scratch that, he liked seeing the other happy full stop. It had become rare occurrence of late. 

“Whatever nerd”, Virgil sighed and tilted his head back further to look at the stairs as Patton walked down. The two in the kitchen fought the urge to wince at Roman’s mangled shoulder. The usually white and pristine outfit soaked with a dark red. It didn’t take a genius to guess that the skin beneath was torn to an unholy degree. 

“Hey guys”, Roman said with a tired smile as the pair limped into the kitchen. Roman shuddered slightly as he dropped to the ground near Logan and took in the mangled arm that lay on Logan’s lap. “Sorry…about your arm.”

“It’s fine. You weren’t in your right mind, so I can hardly blame you for this unfortunate event”, Logan said, pulling a little on the bandage as his mind wandered. 

“About that…”, Roman began, shifting closer to Logan. A soft growl escaped Virgil and Roman shifted away a little, flashing a nervous smile in Virgil’s direction.

“Yes?”, Logan asked, looking at Roman now with a faint frown. 

“Well…after you cried out I became conscious again. Able to think as myself in my wolf form”, Roman said with a small smile and Logan blinked a couple of times before giving Roman a small smile.

“Well it’s good to know my pain was able to help you both move along down the track to becoming better werewolves”, Logan said, a little sarcasm edging its way into his words.

“Yes…sorry about mangling your arm up. If you were a wolf it wouldn’t hurt so much. My shoulder is almost completely healed up, a little scarring, but nothing too major”, Roman said, tensing as his shoulder hit the cupboard behind him. 

“Fascinating. Increased healing speeds would certainly be helpful”, Logan said, moving his body a little closer to Roman in order to look at the facet’s shoulder. Virgil growled more, but Logan seemed to be in his own little world as he reached to touch the bloody shoulder, gently tracing the blood splatter on the white fabric. As he went to go further his body fell forward and he let out a pained hiss as Roman caught him and pulled him in close. 

Roman’s eyes snapped to Virgil who seemed well beyond upset that the logical facet was in pain and holding onto Roman’s shirt like he was. His eye twitched, gold eyes glowing like fire. Roman moved Logan off him quickly and shuffled away as fast as he could, the growling dying and eyes returning to brown. 

“Are you alright, Logan? Would you like some water?”, Patton asked, standing as the awkward tension began to settle between the two wolves. 

“Yes please, Patton. A glass of water seems to be needed as of right now. If you would be so kind?”, Logan asked and Patton smiled at him grabbing a glass and filling it with water for the logical facet. 

“Thank you”, Logan said as Patton handed him the glass and he drank deeply, not noticing how Virgil’s eyes flickered from glaring at Roman to Logan’s neck, then back to Roman as the other wolf’s eyes lingered on the bite mark that still adorned the right side of the logical facet’s neck. 

“No worries, kiddo”, Patton said as he sat back down, his smile ever present as he closed the first aid kit and stood again to put it away. 

“I suppose I should thank you, Roman”, Logan said and the room stilled. Logan’s eyes closed and he let a smile grace his features. 

“Uh, why?”, the fanciful side asked, feeling Virgil’s eyes on him once more from Logan’s attention. 

“You may have attacked me, but I believe this has been rather beneficial to both you and Virgil and myself and Patton. You two are now able to control yourselves, or so it seems and thus Patton and I are no longer in as much danger as before. I believe a little pain and blood loss was worth the result, no?”, Logan said, eyes still closed as Roman swallowed audibly. 

“I-…I, uh…”, Roman tried to form the words, but they didn’t seem to come out very well.

“No, it was not worth it”, Virgil said sourly, feeling a little bit of guilt and regret when Logan opened his eyes and looked at him, head still tilted back into the cupboards. 

“How so? I see no evidence that the slight pain I have experienced is any worse than the long-term side effects of hiding and fearing the feral side of your wolf transformations”, Logan stated, watching and waiting for Virgil’s response.

“You shouldn’t have had to get hurt, just so we can have a conscience during our wolf states”, Virgil said bitterly. 

“I see. You would rather Patton and I spend twelve hours cowering in fear at the prospect of being hurt, rather than a limited amount of pain that will disappear quickly and the idea of being conscious during your transformations”, Logan said, eyes narrowing as he waited for Virgil’s response.

“T-that's not what I meant”, Virgil muttered, looking away from Logan at the ceiling. 

“What did you mean?”, Logan asked, voice devoid of emotion. 

“I meant…I meant you shouldn’t have gotten hurt period!”, Virgil growled out, eyes sparking up and turning gold in anger.

“Without my pain, we would not be where we are now. You may not agree, but this is good…for all of us”, Logan said, sighing and moving to get up. Virgil looked away and muttered curses at Logan from the floor. Patton and Roman looked on helplessly as Logan began to walk up the stairs. The logical facet stopped in the middle of his ascent. “I appreciate your concern and want to protect Thomas by protecting us, but some things are better with a little pain. This was not unavoidable and it was unexpected, but it needed to happen. I hope in time you can see this.”

Virgil sighed softly and sat up, turning to look at the stairs but Logan had already vanished. Leaving the trio in silence as he made his way to his bedroom. 

 

Logan stuffed his face into the pillow. Perhaps a little lack of the oxygen he required would be enough to take his mind off the pain. It was everywhere. His arm, his body, his head, his heart. Everything hurt. But what hurt most was his heart. 

He let tears escape and looked up at his reflection watching as his eyes began to glow gold. Must be a side effect of being bitten, he’d have to look into that later, but right now all he wanted to do was wallow in self-pity. Luckily for him, no one came up for hours and he was left to soak in all the pain by himself. 

By the time he had calmed down enough for the glowing to stop he was famished. He looked over at the clock and realised it was quite late. He’d been in his room for almost the entire day. It was a wonder Thomas hadn’t called on him or the others hadn’t come up to see him. Perhaps he had upset them this morning, maybe he should apologise. 

Logan shook his head. Him apologise? Why did he have to? Why did he feel like he had to? He hadn’t upset anyone and he’d been right, hadn’t he? He felt so confused, but he knew that it had to be part of his new golden eyed identity. They seemed to come around when he was having strong emotional thoughts or crying. They could be a warning system, or the cause of a heightened emotional state, or a beacon for Virgil. The other had randomly popped up out of nowhere when he had been at his lowest point the other day. It could be the bite mark, a system that tied them together. It would explain the eyes and self-doubt along with the copious amounts of alone time and self-loathing he seemed to need. 

Was this what Virgil felt? All this anger and hate towards himself? Maybe Logan had been too harsh on him this morning. Maybe he could apologise and…he hadn’t been in the wrong. Logan kept repeating those words to himself. He hadn’t been in the wrong, he hadn’t been in the wrong. He was in the right, justified, dignified...he was…he was…he was alone. No one wanted someone who couldn’t feel. No wonder Roman had bitten him. He was unlovable. Maybe he should just…no, he was fine…he was a proud, intelligent, independent facet. So, what if he couldn’t be loved or held. So, what if no one would cherish him…hold him…protect him. No, he didn’t need that.

His eyes lit up and a second later there was a knock on his door and Virgil poked his head around the messed up door. 

“Logan?”, Virgil said through the door and Logan sighed softly, calling out for Virgil to enter.

“Look…I’m sorry. I let my anger and protective nature get the better of me and I just…well…I’m sorry”, Virgil said as he sat down heavily next to Logan’s spread-eagled body. 

“You have nothing to apologise for”, Logan said in a small voice, staring at the ceiling as Virgil frowned at the floor. 

“I do. I got…upset seeing you in pain and I…I just…look just accept my apology and let’s move on”, Virgil murmured and he felt the bed stir and shift as Logan sat up and pulled his knees up under his chin. 

“If you are apologising, I suppose I shall too. I’m sorry for being so cold as to your nature and inherent expertise. You care for us because you care for Thomas and I should not have taken your role so lightly. 

“You are an integral part of Thomas and we would not be able to continue without you. I do not underestimate your abilities, but many times I have found myself thinking life would be better if you did not act the way you did. I suppose you only did it to keep us safe and I am sorry for thinking such things about you”, Logan finished, hiding his head in his knees as Virgil turned around and stared at him. 

“Logan…”, Virgil began reaching out to touch Logan, realising too late that he had touched Logan’s hurt arm and a whimper of pain pushed him back from the logical trait.

“If you would like to leave, you may. I will not stop you”, Logan said, though his words were muffled by his knees. Virgil swallowed and sighed softly, biting the inside of his cheek in frustration. He hated to see the other so distressed, but there was almost nothing he could do except…

Logan started and felt his eyes brim with tears. Damn these overactive emotions, he thought as Virgil’s arms encircled his tense form. He relaxed into the darker facet and felt his eyes dull as his tears ran softly onto Virgil’s shirt.

“This is the second time in two days, what’s with you?”, Virgil asked softly, his tone amused but understanding. Logan sniffled a little and smiled into Virgil’s shoulder. No matter how soppy and cheesy this was, he’d never get over how good it felt to be loved.


End file.
